Torn
by Kyou's babe
Summary: Why couldn't things just stay the same? Did she really have to decide? Were they really going to make her choose? Who will Tohru end up with? Pairings KYOuxTohru YukixTohru. this is set near graduation. FINISHED! Please rr! :D
1. Chapter 1

how could this have happened?

were they really gonna make her chose?

how could she?

All this time she had wondered if either one loved her, now that she knows what would she do?

********************************************************************************************************

"Kyou how are you this morning?" Tohru smiled sweetly, realizing that kyou looked strangely calm.

"ah,...I'm OK...... but tohru are you ok?" he said in a serious tone, slightly worried.

"oh it's so beautiful out to today why wouldn't i be alright?" she asked still smiling.

"well it's just that.... you seem.... well.. distracted lately and i was wondering...... if there was something bothering you..... he said slightly blushing.

"Oh kyou i'm sorry, I didn't realize.... I mean, well I guess there has been something on my mind but I.....well I'm not ...... it...." looking down she said quietly, "I'd rather not say why I'm distracted.....if that's ok." she said still looking down teary eyed.

"AAAHHH! WHY ARE YOU?..... COME ON WHAT'D I SAY?! he shouted worried that he said something that hurt her as usual.

"No, it's ok kyou, it's just you've never sounded so concerned, and it makes me happy to think that you care enough to worry." she said smiling even more, than before with a tear making its way down her face.

"How is it that everytime I see her she seems more beautiful and wise than she did when we first met" he thought to himself. "well of course i care I'm not **heartless** ya know." he said wiping the tear away from her face with a light blush to his cheeks.

"what are you?... get away from her you stupid cat!" yuki said coming down the stairs, seeing tohru's tears.

"YA WANT SOME OF THIS PRETTYBOY!" He shouted with hatred, "why did that damn rat always have to interrupt me and Tohru!" he thought to himself.

"oh please don't fight you two!" Tohru cried trying to keep the peace.

"AAWW! FORGET IT! I'M GOIN TO SCHOOL!" Kyou shouted storming out of the house. 

"kyou" tohru murmured to herself as she turned to face yuki.

"Good morning Miss Honda." the elegant boy said admiring Tohru's beautiful eyes.

"Good morning Yuki, would you like some breakfast?" She said once again smiling.

"That would be nice, thank you." he said smiling back.

"I wonder If I should ask." yuki thought to himself as they ate in silence.

"Miss Honda?" yuki started.

"yes yuki" she smiled once more.

"This is a very nice breakfast, especially, since that stupid cat isn't here to ruin it. Anyway graduation is coming up soon and I was wondering what you plan to do after?" he said hoping he wouldn't have to ask her.

"Well I'm not sure I think I'd like to cook for a living..... but I really haven't given it much thought." she said slightly nervous, the thought of leaving home was almost unbearable. "Oh look at the time, we'd better get to school." she said hoping to change the subject. 

********************************************************************************************************

Thoughts in the classroom

Yuki

__

I've loved her since that day....."you can erase my memory just promise you'll still be my friend" she had said completely accepting him and her fate. Everyday they had spent together since that day had been like magic to him, but why is it that he couldn't bring himself to ask her out? It was that stupid cat's fault, he was always getting in the way and interrupting their moments together! Graduation would be here in 5 months and he knew he had to take charge and tell her how he felt before it was to late. he had been trying to ask her out for quite some time now but something always seemed to go wrong. how did she feel about him? what if she actually did love that fool kyou? but no... she couldn't love that stupid cat... how could anyone love kyou? then again tohru was one to see good in everyone, but still he was almost sure that Kyou didn't love her and she didn't love kyou. which ment she must love me.

Kyou

__

My time with her is ending, I can feel it slipping away. oh god what if I really do lose her! THAT DAMN RAT! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY CLOSER TO TORU!! WHY COULDN'T THAT DAMN RAT BACK OFF? HE KNOWS that........ I love her! she is the only one that really ever accepted me! How could I have let so much time slip by?! Oh god how he loved her with a reckless passion! He had to tell her how much he cared, but how? I can't even complement her without blushing, how will I tell her?! what if there is some one else...? Damn rat, what if she really did love yuki? I don't think I could handle it! She was so beautiful and so sweet, she was the only one that set his soul one fire and at the same time calmed his nerves. I can see the whole world threw her eyes! just thinking about her makes me blush! oh Shit! I am blushing! Damn it the whole class is staring! I gotta get outta here!

Tohru

__

Which one? I love them both so much! There is Kyou with his fiery red eyes that set her soul on fire. And then there was Yuki with his loving purple eyes that make her so happy. Yuki is so sweet and polite and so beautiful, femine and yet manly at the same time. He always smiles so easily around me. I love him for being there for me and he always makes me smile just by being his charming self. Yuki is so loving and always by my side. and Kyou is so passionate about everything its so hard to not get caught up in the moment with him. he is so masculine and yet deep down really sweet and just as gorgeous as Yuki except Kyou's feature's are much more masculine. he always blushes around me which I find adorable. I love him because he makes me feel alive! They were both so different and yet there was no way to choose between them! She had always thought that if she loved some one that it would be easy to chose but she was wrong, dead wrong! Maybe they don't love me, _Maybe I won't even have to chose._

********************************************************************************************************

Later that night!

"Tohru! How was your day?" shigure asked tohru as she came home from a hard days work.

"It was fine, how was yours? have you eaten?" she asked secretly hoping she didn't have to cook, she didn't mind it was just that she was so tired.

"Yes, I thought I'd give you a break. Anyway Yuki and Kyou both wanted to see you when your free tonight. Umm but not together." he said giving her his pervy wink.

"Oh ok well, thanks shigure." she said smiling nervously. "what do they want? what if they want to tell me how they feel! what will I say!" she thought to herself as she started cleaning the dishes.

"Miss Honda" Yuki's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh! Yuki, shigure said you wanted to see me is something wrong?" she said nervously drying the last plate.

"Well, Miss Honda I know its late but, I had to talk to you." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh that's ok, what is it?" She said sweetly as she led him to the empty living room.

"Well I wanted to let you know that, I love you.... yes I love you very much Miss Honda and I was wondering if you felt the same? It's ok if you don't, all I want is for you to be happy, but if you do I was thinking we could go on a real date?" Yuki asked lovingly.

Kyou has just walked in the kitchen and is now listening closely to hear what she says. "Oh god please! Please say no!" thinking to himself.

"Yuki," she said blushing hotly, "I love you too........" this was all kyou needed to run up to the roof with tears streaming down his face. "but I don't want to it to go any further than that." she said blushing even more with tears running down her face.

" Why Miss Honda? If we both love each other in the same way then why not give it a chance? You are in love me, right?" he said disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I am in love with you, but I'm also in love with some one else too........ and it wouldn't be fair to you or to me...... I'm so sorry, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do......... I'm really sorry, .... please forgive me?" she said with her eyes bloodshot with tears.

"No it's all right, Miss Honda, we can stay friends until you decide. Don't worry Miss Honda, just follow your heart." he said trying to comfort her. "Who was it? It couldn't be that stupid cat could it? No, but then who? whoever it was would pay." he thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, but I promise when I decide who I truly love you'll be the first to know." she said bowing.

Quietly yuki only got up smiled at her once more letting her know it was ok, and went to his secret base.

"Why? why did that damn rat get everything? I finally found some one... who I truly love... and he had to take her away! why me? Why couldn't she have said no, I love some one else.... even if it wasn't me, why did it have to be that damn rat?!" he thought, as tears fiercely made their way down his face.

"Kyou?" Tohru asked climbing up the ladder, "Are you up here? oh Kyou, there you are, Shigure said that you wanted to speak with...... me?" she asked cautiously sitting down beside him.

"Forget it... it's not important." he managed to choke out through the tears.

"Oh..... Kyou, are you ok? Are you sure there's nothing you wanted to say." she asked realizing that he was upset.

Turning his back not ready to face her, the broken-hearted boy asked, "Do you...............really...... love Yuki?" 

"You heard us, Kyou?" she asked worried at what she should say.

"It's no big deal... I'm just curious, that's ALL!" he said still not able to face her.

"Well yes but, as I'm sure you heard I love.. .... I love some one else as well but, I don't know what I'll do.... I don't think he really loves me back so I should probably just go out with yuki, but I can't very well change my feelings for y......I mean this other guy." she said blushing once again.

"Tohru, I'm sure whoever this other guy is loves you,.......I mean ....I .. I don't see how he couldn't....... I know whoever you wind up with is very lucky." he said turning around to face her equally blushing face to his. "Tohru, I ... I want you know... that...... well.... DAMN IT I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS! ..........he jumped up about to run away like always, but something in his heart stopped him. Sitting gently he looked at Toru's blushing face and met her eyes and said "Listen..... Tohru, ... your... your my life..... and well.... I..... I love you....... I KNOW YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME AND I ACCEPT THAT,..... I just want you to know that I'll....... always be here for you." he said blushing hotly, finally relieved to have told her how he felt.

"Kyou!" she couldn't help but smile, she never thought she'd here those words from him. "Kyou, I love you too! You are the other guy I was talking about." she said looking up at him.

"Really?" he said looking deep in her eyes. "Tohru, you really love me?" asking in disbelief.

"I've always loved the cat, when I met you, I knew you'd be hard to get to know, and then you suprised me.... your so passionate about everything how couldn't I love you?" she said smiling.

"Tohru" he whispered as he touched her tinted pink face, "I love you" he said once more before kissing her cheek, turning bright red.

(backing away:( ) "Kyou, I'm sorry......... please ........ don't make me choose.... I'm so confused.... I love you both...... I promise ........... I'll figure it out.... just please don't .... do this." she said crying so hard that her head was starting to hurt.

"I understand" he said making his way down the ladder, "damn rat" he mumbled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Restless night

Yuki

__

She loves me! I knew it, but who is this other guy? he has to go! where did this other guy come from? Why couldn't she have just chose me? what was so special about this other guy? who is he? what if it is a she?! no way! gotta be a guy, but who? every time I see her I want to kiss her, and hold her. she is so beautiful, sweet, and wise. I want to spend my life making her happy. She has to chose me! I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't! she has to, I love her, she is the only thing I really care about.

Kyou

_She really cares! I can't believe it she actually loves me! I never thought a tie could feel this great, but she is worth it! Even if she does love that damn rat, I don't care she loves me too, and I love her. I hope she chooses me.... but as long as she is happy that is what really counts, but still she has to choose me! she has to! That damn rat won't win this time! I won't let him!_

Tohru 

__

Which one? I wish I didn't have to chose! why did it have to be like this? I always thought choosing between them would be so easy, but I was wrong! What will I do? "Oh Mom give me strength!" she said looking at the picture, before turning the light off. Which one? I know I won't get any sleep like this. AAHHh I'm so confused." tohru cryed herself to sleep that night.

********************************************************************************************************

The next day!

"Good Morning Miss Honda. how are you this morning?" he asked blowing her an uncharacteristic kiss.

Before she was able to say anything Kyou jumped in between them not being able to stop himself, and said "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YA DAMN RAT?!" 

"What? You have a problem with me say hello to Miss Honda now? What's wrong with you aside from the obvious?" he said as cool as ever.

"OH IS THAT ALL YA WERE DOIN YA DAMN RAT, I'M NOT STUPID YA PERVE!" he shouted.

"Please, this is perfectly natural behavior for two people who love each other you stupid cat!" yuki smirked.

"Why you........" Kyou was cut off by shigure.

"What's going on in here?!...... Tohru why are you crying? ............ Yuki, Kyou, you stood there shouting and let our beautiful flower cry like this ..... shame!....... Tohru whats wrong?" he asked.

"I..... I'm .... I'm so sorry! This is all my fault I should have never told either one of you how I felt! I'm so sorry! Please don't fight.... please!" she cryed feeling dizzy.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID CAT YOU MADE HER CRY, Miss Honda I'm sorry, but I'm glad you told me and I promise I'll try not to fight with Kyou anymore." yuki said attempting to comfort her.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, please don't cry Tohru. I won't start anything with that damn rat anymore." Kyou said uncomfortably.

Shigure, realized what was going on and couldn't help but laugh as he said "So it has finally come down to choosing time, hmm... heheheheahahahaahahaha........ I knew this would happen the love-struck boys fight over our beautifully torn flower! ah the tragedy!" 

"I'm so sorry....." is all she could mutter as she fell to the floor. Followed by Kyou and Yuki who tryed to catch her but just wound up transforming. Over the years shigure had gotten a talent for picking Tohru up over the years without transforming.

"heheheheahaahahahahahah....ha ........ Oh Yuki, Kyou, that is so sweet... hehehe .... our poor flower has gotten ill trying to choose between you two...... aahh(sighs) young love." he said laughing as he picked her up.

"shut up you stupid dog" they said in unison as they put their clothes back on.

*********

"shigure" tohru woke up wearily.

"Oh good your awake. How are you feeling?" shigure asked smiling.

"oh I'm fine!" she said making a feeble attempt to sit up, before falling right back down on her bed.

"Well, I think you should let Hatori check you out just to make sure." he said trying not to laugh again.

"Oh no really I'll be fine! its to much trouble! please don't worry about me!" she pleaded.

"To late," Hatori said coming in the room, "Shigure called me last week to make an appointment for you."

"But I don't understand....... why? she asked concerned.

"Well Tohru I've noticed how tired you've been lately and wanted to make sure you were ok." shigure said brightly.

"Shh.." hatori said listening to her heart. after checking her the cold man asked, "Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Well not really." she said looking down pitifully.

"Well you need to get some rest or it will get worse.... the way you work and run yourself down your liable to put yourself in coma if your not careful. Anyway if you still can't get to sleep in a couple of days call me and I'll give you something for it." he said coldly yet worried.

"oh ok... hatori thank you...." she smiled falling asleep for the first time in weeks.

****************************************************************

"Is she ok? What's wrong with her?" the two boys asked hatori as he walked out of tohru's room.

"she'll be fine, she just needs to sleep." hartori said flatly.

"You two shouldn't put so much pressure on our beautiful flower, she hasn't slept because of it!" shigure said in his serious voice.

"Yes you two really should behave for our princess!" Ayame popped in out of nowhere.

"WHERE THE HELL YOU'D COME FROM!" Kyou shouted along with an annoyed Yuki 

"Shigure I've missed you..." aya said dramatically running towards to the happy dog.

"aah and I you Aya....." Shigure said running just as dramatic as aya.

"Yes" Shigure and Aya said in unison will sticking their thumbs out.

"What are you doing here?" hatori asked annoyed.

"Oh well, I wanted to get Tohru's dress measurements Her birthday is coming soon is it not? and what a better gift than a hand-made dress by yours truly?" Aya said gloating.

"You're killin me here! please just go away!" Kyou said slightly scared. 

"HAHAHA, that wouldn't be fair to all of you to miss out on my beautiful presence." He said flashing one of his perfect smiles.

"Ayame, Tohru is very sick and I was just about to leave so let me take you home." hatori said coldly keeping the peace.

"Oh all right..... Bye bye little brother." he said flashing his brother a grin.

********************************************************************************************************

"Miss Honda, how are you feeling?" Yuki questioned as she woke.

"Oh.... I'm fine ....... but.. I have to make dinner." she said feebly.

"Uhh.. No Miss Honda you need your rest besides, shigure already ordered out. "miss Honda about this morning, I'm sorry for upsetting you, it's just that Kyou is always interrupting us and I just got a little angry, but there is something I'm wondering this morning did you say you loved both of us?" He asked hoping he heard wrong.

"Mum.... well yes I do love you and....... Kyou, I'm sorry..... I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make up my mind soon! I'm so sorry!" Toru said crying once again.

"Uh... No it.. its ok Miss Honda take all time you need. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, I just wanted to know." he said comforting her. "If your ok I'm going to go check on everything down stairs?" 

"oh I'm fine go on I'm just gonna get some sleep." She smiled.

Shortly after, Kyou comes in the room with bowl of leek soup still wearing the gas mask. "Tohru, I made this for you," he said forcing a smile on his face. 

"Oh Kyou! It looks delicious! Thank you so much!" she chirped taking in a spoonful of the hot soup. "this is so nice Kyou, it's really good!" she said already starting to feel better.

"Aaahh, ...... I'm mean ... thanks,........Tohru?" he said shyly looking down.

"Yes, Kyou? What is it?" She smiled looking in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I just.... well I guess...... I was jealous that's all!" he said looking down blush hotly.

"oh it's ok, but I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, I just don't Know what to do." she said crying again.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WHATD I SAY! please don't cry when you cry I ...... get.... angry ..... and ... it makes me sad. SO STOPPIT ALREADY!!!" he said looking down.

"Kyo.... thank you." she smiled.

****************************************************************

Tohru's dream

__

"I choose you, Yuki! I love you!" she said

"thats wonderful Miss Honda!" he said as he kissed her.

Turning into Kyou "I love you to Tohru." Kyou smiled.

"Kyou" she whispered as she kissed him. 

Turning into shigure "My sweet flower, I'm so glad you chose me." Shigure said winking at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed waking up.

"Mom what'll I do I can't sleep like this! Who will I choose? Oh mom I wish you were here." she said careful not to wake anyone. 

trying not to think about it, she went back to sleep.

******************************

An- What do you think? it's not as good as I wanted it but, since this is my first fanfic I forgive myself! I have lots planned for this fanfic so stay tuned. anyway please review, any help would be greatly appreciated! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own fruits basket :(

An- thanks you so much for the reviews! happiness :D well anyway enjoy!

***********

"Tohru's electric signals!" Hana thought to herself as they ate their usual school lunch. "Tohru what's wrong?" Hanajima asked worriedly.

"Oh well it's just I have a lot on my mind..." Tohru started.

"What?! what's wrong? Tohru... you know you can tell us anything Right?" Uo interrupted.

"Yes of course I can," she smiled, "It's just so hard...... I love them both....." she said bursting into tears.

"wha..?" Uo said looking confused. 

"She means Yuki and Kyou, she can't choose between them." hana interpreted.

"Tohru, Who says you have to choose? I mean its not like either one of them has told you how they feel, right?" Uo asked trying to comfort her friend.

"They did...... Both of them! They keep fighting, .... over me!" she said crying even more.

"Tohru, Which one are you in love with? There has got to be an answer to your problem." Uo asked. 

"I don't know! ...... I love both of them........ but I'm not sure which one I am _in love with_! I'm so confused!" she said now crying on hana shoulder.

"Oh Tohru, Don't worry about it, you have plenty of time to figure it out." Uo smiled. "maybe you should go on a date with each of them, to see what it would be like." Uo suggested.

"Maybe...." tohru said drying her eyes.

"It will work out, I know it will." Hana smiled.

"Oh my god! Did I just hear what I thought I heard! So Prince Yuki, does love her! she is so stupid, I can't believe that she can't even decide! The Prince is so perfect! Why in hell wouldn't she chose him! Oh but wait this might turn out good for us! If she chooses kyokyo, Yuki will finally be free from her treacherous trap!" The yuki fan club chatted among themselves.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

after school

"Shigure! I need your manuscript! sh..i...gu..re!" Mi sobbed. (Shigure's editor)  


"Oh Mi I can't give it to you, my creative spirit decided to change it. Oh well, can't we postpone?" He smirked.

"AAHHH! Sh-i-g-u-re, you have until next week and that's final!" she wailed walking out of the house.

*******

"Oh, Shigure what is your book about?" Tohru asked at the dinner table that night. 

"Ahh... It's about A beautiful flower, living with three men, who are all in love her and in the end she falls in love with the oldest of the 3. *sighs* young love." He winked.

(sweatdrops all around)

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kyou screamed as he hit the pervy dog. 

Much later that night...... "Yuki.. Kyou... Can I speak with you both?" Tohru asked.

"Of course Miss Honda, what is it?'' yuki smiled. "yeah, what is it?" kyou joined in.

"Well I was thinking about our 'problem' and I was wondering if we could each go on a date.....*blushes*..... to see what it would be like, ..... it could help me decide.....but if you 2 don't want to than thats ok ..... I just thought it might help a little..... but its ok ....if..." she said a little worried about what they were thinking.

"No, Miss Honda that is a wonderful, idea. it will give you a chance to see what we are like romantically and help you decide." he said a little excited about the idea of competing for something he truly loved.

"Yeah...... What he said." kyou said worried.

"Ok Well.... umm... Kyou would you like to see a movie with me after school Friday?" she asked blushing.

"Sure." Kyou said blushing wildly.

"And after that would you like to go out to eat with me, Miss Honda?" yuki asked smiling.

"Oh... ok." She smiled.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Dreaming of you 

Kyou

"_Tohru, I'm really glad we are on this date." he smiled. "You know I've always loved you, ever since you accepted me in that horrible form, I really..... I'd do anything for you." he said blushing hotly._

"Kyou... I love you too, your the only one for me.... I was wrong to ever even consider being in love with Yuki. your the one for me." She said kissing his lips gently.

"This feels to good to be true, ...... you and me together.... I waited for this for so long.......................it's like a dream." he smiled.

"I'm sorry to tell you but it is a dream... Kyou." she said sadly. "But you can always make your dreams reality if you put some effort in it."

"Torhu..... even in my dreams you always find a way to cheer me up." he smiled pleasantly as the bittersweet dream ended.

Yuki

_"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" the minister asked_.

__

"I do" yuki said shattering tons of fan club girls' hearts.

"And do you take this man to be your husband?" the man's voice boomed again. 

"With all my heart" Tohru spoke joyfully. 

"if there is any one here that can show cause to why these 2 should not be wedd speak now or forever hold your peace?" he looked around.

"NO STOP! TOHRU YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU! " KYOU CRYED. "PLEAS......" he was stopped short by a gun shot wound to the chest! 

"Tohru.... how could you?" he asked looking up to his killer. 

"I ....... I...... don't know how.... I ... uh!" she screamed as yuki took the gun from her hands.

Yuki suddenly awoke from his disturbing dream, wishing that the dream would have been happier. 

********************************************************************************************************

The Dates

Kyou stood there outside Tohru's door with flowers [*awww*], "Are you ready?" he asked shyly.

Opening the door Tohru smiled and said, "Yes." 

"Here these are for you." he said thrusting the three flowers in her face hoping to his hide his blushing face.

"Oh, Kyou they're beautiful! thank you so much!" she chirped brightly.

"How sweet! Kyou and Tohru's first date! Kyou, Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Shigure mocked as they were leaving.

"Bye, Shigure." tohru said silencing Kyou. 

After a long argument over Which movie they would see and who would pay, Tohru and Kyou finally decided that they would watch the new Jacky-chan movie (comedy/action) and kyou would pay for the movie.(aww) After taking their seats in the back, the movie started. 

"EEKK!" Tohru squirmed at the first scene grabbing Kyou's hand. Kyou was slightly reluctant at first, but held her hand all the way threw the rest of the movie, with an awkward smile on his face the whole time.

"I had a really wonderful time Kyou, Thank you so much." She said on their way back to the house.

"Yeah........ Me too." He said quietly, still holding her hand.

Taking the long way home, they talked all the way until they reached Tohru's room door.

"Well I had a wonderful time today Kyou......." she said nervously.

"yeah.... I did to, well..... you should probably get ready for ur date with yuki..." he said lamely.

"Oh yes, I guess your right. bye" she said a little disappointed, but soon forgot once she saw the note on her bed from yuki it said _Miss Honda, would it be ok if we go somewhere nice, if you don't mind dressing up? Love, Yuki_

*********************** 

"Miss Honda? Are you ready to go?" Yuki asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yuki, yes I'm ready." She said opening the door reveling the early, birthday present from Aiea.

"Miss Honda, you look adorable, shall we go?" he said smiling at her glowing face.

"Oh yes, Lets!" She said excitedly.

When they got to the restraunt, Tohru was worried about the expense of the place, it was so fancy she could hardly believe what was happening.

"Yuki, This all way to much" tohru said as they sat down.

"Miss Honda, I took you here cause I wanted to you don't have to worry about the money." He said smiling.

"Oh..... Thank you Yuki." she said accepting.

Throughout the dinner they talked about everything, there wasn't one moment of awkward silence. After the main course The band started to play a slow song (P.s this restraunt is one of the types that couples get up and dance).

"Miss Honda, Would you like to dance?" Yuki asked holding his hand out. 

"Oh.... ok..." She said gently taking his pale hand.

Once they started dancing, it was as if no one else existed. They danced gracefully until the song ended. Realizing the song was over, Yuki held Tohru as closely as possible w/out transforming and gently kissed her lips. Tohru, getting caught up in the moment, responded to his gentle kiss by parting her lips so he could taste her completely. After the kiss, a very content yuki lead a startled tohru back to her seat. 

"Miss Honda, are you all right?" He asked smugly smiling.

"yes, I'm fine." She said smiling back.

After dinner, they walked home together. Reaching Tohru's door, she still hadn't made up her mind about who she wanted.

"Yuki, I had a wonderful time, and I hope we can do this again." she said smiling.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." he said leaning in for one more kiss.

Giving in to temptation Tohru leaned in as well for this kiss. As Yuki pressed his lips to Tohru's, Kyou came out of his room, only to quickly run up to the roof in embarassment. Realizing what Kyou had just saw, Tohru gently backed away from the soft kiss.

"Umm.... If you'd excuse me, Yuki?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course." he said oblivious to what Kyou saw.

"Kyou? ...... Are you up here?" she asked climbing up the ladder.

Kyou sat silently, hoping she would just go away.

"Oh...... Kyou, there you are." she said breathlessly.

"What do **you** want?" he asked bitterly.

"umm.... nothing really...... I just wanted to see if you were all right?" she asked knowing that he wasn't.

"Yeah..... I'm fine......... I just don't get it..." he said trailing of angrily.

"Get ..... what?" she asked with concern.

"FORGET IT! IT'S OBVIOUS YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE!" he shouted, letting out his bottled up anger. 

"Uh.... Kyou.... I don't know........ no...... I....... I mean I ..... I haven't made my choice, it's just that when Yuki leaned in to kiss me I couldn't help myself and ..... I'm so sorry if I hurt you." she said crying again.

"Tohru......, I'm sorry...... don't cry...... I just.... please don't cry." he said swallowing his anger in order to comfort her.

"I'm sorry..... Kyou." she said with tear-stained eyes.

"I am Tarzan" Kyou said holding out his hand to her. "Tarzan don't like to see tears! No more tears!" he said taking an uncharacteristic way of cheering her up.

"Kyou... are you feeling... ok?" she asked giggling.

"yeah..... I'm ok...... but are you ok?" he asked giving her one of his rare but beautiful smiles.

"I'm much better........ Tarzan." she said still giggling. "Thank you, ..... Kyou." She said blushing slightly.

"Pleazzee! don't mention it." he said blushing as well. 

Tohru and Kyou sat in silence, each in their own thoughts, for an hour before going to bed.

********************************************************************************************************

More dreams

Yuki

__

"Yuki....... we've been married for almost a year now and I was thinking....... well...... I....... I'm pregnant and I was hoping you'd be happy?" Tohru asked smiling.

"If your happy, I'm happy, besides why wouldn't I want to have a child with the most beautiful woman in the world." he smiled happily.

"Oh.... I'm so happy, you feel that way!" she said hugging him. "hey why didn't you transform?" she asked.

"I don't know, hmm..... I wonder why...?" he said aloud.

"hahaha, this is a dream little brother, anything can happen!" Ayame said popping up out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yuki screamed awaking from his strange dream.

Kyou

__

"Kyou, What would like for dinner tonight?" Tohru asked as they sat on the roof.

"Ahh.... I ....... how about .. codfish?" he asked smiling.

"That sounds delicous." she said kissing his cheek.

"tohru, ..... do you really love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, your the only one that really makes me feel,..... beautiful. yuki was just a passing thought from time to time but, you..... you ..... are always on my mind." she said smiling at him.

"thank you..... you're the only one... who really makes me feel.... good.... about myself." he said hugging her.

"Hey..... why didn't I transform?" he asked aloud.

"If you were really thinking you'd know that this is a dream" hiro said harshly, popping up out of nowhere. 

"Damn!" Kyou shouted waking up.

Tohru

__

"Sissy?..... Do you love Yuki?" Kisa asked apprehensively.

"Well... Kisa, yes.... yes I do love Yuki." she said smiling thoughtfully. 

"What about... Kyou?" she asked quietly.

"Kyou? oh... Kyou ..... I love him too." she said a little sad.

"what are you going to do?" the tiger asked.

"i.... I don't know." she said waking up.

********************************************************************************************************

So? what do ya think? I know! I know the dreams are getting weird but, I needed some kind of weird filler! :D Anyway please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I don't own fruits basket! You spoiled all my fun!!!!

Greetings! Thank you my 2 wonderful reviewers! xoxoxo dramatically blows kisses* You 2 gave me inspiration to write! :D which is a big deal considering this is my **first **fanfic! :D enjoy!

"Tohru, who do like more at this instant, yuki or Kyou? .....It's for my novel.... it's already over due, but for some reason I can't think of an ending." shigure smiled at her cheerfully, as she got home from work.

" I...... umm...... I..... I don't know .." she said bursting into tears.

"Damn, shigure" the boys mumbled in unison, as they both walked over to Tohru.

"Miss Honda, its ok if you don't know, no one is angry with you,...... take all the time you need." Yuki said talking over shigure's laughter.

"Yeah..... Same here." Kyou said uncomfortably.

"yes, Tohru these two aren't anything to get worked up over!" shigure said seriously.

"Ok" She said reluctantly, as she got up to prepare dinner. 

******************

"Miss Honda, your birthday is coming up next week, right?" Yuki asked he sat down to eat.

"Yes, it is." she said smiling.

"Oh then we should have a party for you." shigure chimed in.

"Oh no it's to much!" she said. 

"Nonsense, you've done so much for all of us it is the least we can do for you." Shigure said hoping she'd invite high school girls to the party.

"Yes Miss Honda, we love to do something like that for you." Yuki said convincingly.

"Oh... ok." she said smiling.

Kyou's mind raced "what am I going to get her! It'll have to be something that was from the heart, but what?!"

"What would Miss Honda like?" Yuki thought to himself calmly.

"High school girls, High school girls, this is going to be such fun!" Shigure thought.

********************************************************************************************************

Birthday party

"Tohru are you...... stop! Stop cooking! this is your party.. we ordered food for it!" Shigure said laughing.

"Oh... Ok." she said walking to the door to greet the first guest. 

"Tohru!! :3 Momji smiled as he tried to hug her only to be knocked down by Kyou. "Wah! Kyou hit me!" he cried.

"Momji, It's so nice to see you!" Tohru smiled. 

"I got you something Tohru! Are you excited? I know I am! Oh yeah.... Aya said he couldn't come but asked me to give this to you." he said holding out a gift. "open it! open it!" he chanted.

"oh... Ok." she said reveling a nicely framed picture of Aya in a wedding dress! "Oh how nice!" she said smiling at the gift thoughtfully.

"Open mine! open mine!" he said.

Just as Tohru was about to open the gift the door rang.

"Excuse me I have to get that." she said. "Uo, Hana, and _Haru_?" she questioned while welcoming them all in.

"We found him in the woods muttering something about a party." Uo said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you all are here.... have a seat." she said going back to the door to greet more people.

"Sissy!" Kisa said hugging Tohru, as hiro sulked behide her.

"Kisa! Hiro! I'm so happy you made it have a seat." she said smiling.

"So where is Yuki?" haru asked.

"Oh he said he had to take care of something, but he'll be back soon." she said.

"Why is everyone just sitting around like a bunch of idiots! hey you go make me some food!" hiro said pointing at Tohru.

"Oh.... I'm sorry..... I'll go get..." Tohru was interrupted by Kyou's yelling.

"Why you little punk.... she's not your maid, if you want somethin get it yourself!" Kyou screamed at the kid. 

"Yeah!" Uo and hana agreed.

"Hiro, please don't be mean to sissy,..... you promised." kisa said quietly. 

"Fine! I'll get it myself." he said storming of to the kitchen.

Tohru smiled as she got up to get the door again. "Ritsu! how are you? come in!" she said.

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting." he said shyly.

"No not at all." she said smiling at him cheerfully.

Once Ritsu was seated Tohru got up to get the door again. "Kagura! Hatori! Welcome!" Tohru said.

"Tohru!" kagura said hugging her. "Is Kyou here?" she asked.

"oh yes, he is" she said pointing to him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAGURA!" he screamed running outside.

"Kyou!!!!!!!!!" she screamed running after him.

"come in Hatori." Tohru said giggling. 

Once Yuki came back from wherever, Tohru started opening gifts.

"Really you all didn't have to" she said opening her gift from Momiji.

"Do you like it, Do you?!" Momiji cried as tohru reveled large stuffed bunny. 

"Thank you Momiji, I love it." She said hugging the toy tightly.

As Tohru opened gifts she received serveral different items such as:

Uo- stun-gun

Hana-black dress

Hatori-gift card 

Kisa-best friend necklace

Hiro- a card that simply said happy birthday

Ritsu- a camera that didn't work, which immediately caused ritsu to go crazy and apologize more.

Kagura- teddy bear

Haru- a box of oreo cookies (black and white get it?) 

Shigure- a bouquet of flowers and a Chinese zodiac calendar

Tohru was finally down to one gift from Yuki "Miss Honda, here." he said handing her a large bag. 

Taking out the first item tohru reveled a container full of strawberries which yuki had obviously picked them from the secret base. smiling she took the next item out, it was two pink hair ribbons which she immediately put in her hair thanking him, she took out the last item which was a small silver ring.

"Yuki thank you so much! I love it all!" she squealed as she looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're welcome, miss Honda." he said thrilled that she liked it all.

"Kyou? why didn't you get anything for Tohru?" Momiji asked him, so that everyone could hear him.

"Oh it's all right, really no one even had to get me anything." Tohru said attempting to keep the peace.

Trying very hard not to ruin Tohru's party, Kyou quietly got up from his seat, forced a smile on his face, and went to the roof. Deciding to give Kyou some time to himself Tohru continued with the festivities. 

"What was with orange top?" Uo asked Tohru.

"Umm... I'm not sure." she said worried.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! It's my fault! he was probably tired of breathing the same air as me!" Ritsu screeched as he ran around the room in a panic.

As Tohru tried to console the screaming monkey, Shigure ran up beside Ritsu and poked him in the side causing Ritsu to fall to the ground unbelievably calm.

"Whaz up with him? he looked like a monkey running around like that!" Uo exclaimed laughing at the whole scene.

(sweatdrops from everyone except uo and hana)

"he just the panicy type, he tries to put the worlds problems on his shoulders." Shigure explained saving everyone's ass.

"KYOU! KYOU WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?!!!!! KYOU!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura screamed realizing that Kyou was no longer in the room.

"Whoa, that is scary!" Uo muttered to Tohru.

"Yes, almost as bad as the fan club girls." Hana chimed in from across the room.

At this point Haru is slightly twitchy.

"Hari you're no fun! please! please let me sit in Tohru's lap!" Momji exclaimed! 

"Sissy are you all right you look a little stressed?" Kisa asked.

"Ya damn rabbit! Stop tickling me!" Hiro screamed.

"Kyou!!!!!!" Kagura screamed.

"Oh dear god my house is going to get smashed AGAIN!" Shigure said hoping people would listen.

"I thought this house couldn't get any noisier, but I was wrong." yuki said to himself.

"But Hari I wanna! I wanna! please let me get on tohru's lap!" Momji cried.

"stop it all of you! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK ALL OF UR ASSES! YOUR MAKING MY FUCKING EARS BLEED!" Haru screamed.

sweatdrops around the room as everyone says in unison "Black Haru!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT?! YA GOT A PROBLEM! he screamed once again.

"He's quite forceful when he gets like this isn't he?" Hana said calmly.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FORCEFULL, SWEETHEART! HOW ABOUT ME AND YOU GO UPSTAIRS AND I'LL SHOW YOU FORCEFULL!" Haru said as he attempted to lead Hana upstairs.

As Uo reached for Tohru's stun-gun and Hana started to zap him with electric shock waves, Yuki came up behide him and knocked Haru out.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" 'white' haru exclaimed.

(sweatdrops all around)

"You think your head hurts?" Hatori said.

"Hey where's Tohru?" Momji asked.

"Hhmmm........ I guess in all the excitement we didn't notice her leave." Shigure said smiling.

***************************************************************

Thanks so much for reading this far! I know this chappie is shorter than the others but I figured the I needed to give everyone's eyes a break :D anyway if you've read this far please review! 

I need reviews! please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *yawns* I don't own fruits basket.

[An: Hi everyone! thank you for all the wonderful reviews! they really do help! Anyway here is the next chappie! Enjoy!]

"Hey where's Tohru?" Momji asked.

"Hhmmm........ I guess in all the excitement we didn't notice her leave." Shigure said smiling.

*************

"Kyou, Are you up here?" Tohru asked climbing the ladder.

"Yeah." he said smiling at the sound of her voice.

As she sat down beside Kyou, Tohru noticed that he was playing with something.

"AAAAWWWWWWWW!" Tohru squealed seeing the kitten Kyou held in his hands. "Can I hold him?!" she asked still squealing.

(The small kitten was had brown and black spots over his white fur.)

"I got her for you." He said blushing as he handed her the cute kitty.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yeah I saw you looking at her in the store window and I figured you wanted him." he said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh! Kyou! this is the best gift! thank you so much!" she squealed happily as she went in to hug but, remembering why that wasn't a good idea she kissed his cheek instead leaving lips marks. "Thank you so much Kyou, he is wonderful." she picking the kitten up in her hands. 

"Your welcome..." he said hiding his face once more. "So what are you gonna name her?" he asked watching her play with the little kitten.

"Hmm..... I'm not sure ........ You should name her Kyou, after all you've had her much longer than I have." she said smiling.

"Well........ I did have a nick-name for her when I was hiding her from you......" he said smiling.

"Oh really what was it?" she asked still holding the small kitten.

"Sunny, cause she loves being outside and all that but, since it is a girl I thought you should name her." he said blushing wildly.

"Well..... she likes the outdoors..... hmmm........ how about we name her Sunbeam?" she asked lovingly.

"Sure." he said sweetly.

"Good! Hello Sunbeam!" she squealed as she talked to the kitten.

Kyou smiled as he watched her play with the kitten. He couldn't help but put his arm around her, as she talked to the small fur ball. 

"This will be our cat Kyou!" she said leaning on his shoulder, as she played with the kitten.

"Sure." he said smiling down at her.

*Meanwhile*

"Where is Tohru?!" Momiji cried.

"Momiji I sure she'll be back soon, try to be patient." Yuki said attempting to keep peace.

"This is stupid! I'm not waiting for that stupid girl any longer! Come on Kisa lets go!" Hiro said leading a reluctant Kisa out the door.

"Bye!" Shigure said to Kisa as she came back to say goodbye to everyone.

"I guess I should go as well. Bye Yuki." Haru said making his way out the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I guess I overstayed my welcome! I have to go! I'm sorry!" Ritsu screeched as he ran out he door.

"Well I guess we'd better go too, Tell Tohru we said goodbye ok?" Uo said heading out the door with a daydreaming Hana. (can you guess what she is daydreaming about!)

"Yes, of course" Shigure said smiling.

Shortly after Uo and Hana left, Tohru came back into the living room with a enormous smile on face as she held the small kitten. Kyou followed close behide her.

"Tohru! Where were...." Momiji stopped his sentence short as he saw the kitty understanding what was happening.

"Oohh. Sorry to keep all of you waiting." she said hoping no one was angry with her.

"Not at all." Yuki said not realizing she was holding a cat.

"So, Kyou! I see you finally gave Tohru your gift." shigure said winking.

"Ummm yes he did, Isn't she adorable. Her name is Sunbeam." she said silencing a steaming Kyou.

Yuki, now seeing the kitten, was outraged at the gift. "Great another cat! Just what I need, I just hope it doesn't kill me if I transform in front of it! Stupid cat, no wonder he got that for Tohru! He is trying to kill 2 birds with one stone!" Yuki thought to himself as he quietly left the room.

"Oh yes, she is adorable, I think that........" Shigure stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the lip print on his cheek, "AAHH! Kyou, you little charmer you!" he said pointing at Kyou's face causing Tohru to blush.

"KYOU! WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU 2TIMER!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!" kagura screamed as she continued punching the screaming Kyou.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help.....me!!" he said laying on the ground helplessly.

"Kyou is a pervert! a pervert!" momiji chanted as he danced around the angry Kagura and the hurt Kyou.

As shigure played with Sunbeam, he watched the entire scene with amusement.

"Kagura please! Nothing happened! please stop!" Tohru pleaded as kagura continued to pound on kyou.

Realizing what she had done to Kyou she stopped dead in her tracks. "Kyou! what happened! Who did this to you?!" Kagura screamed dramatically.

"Kagura, Momiji..... I think it would be best if you let me take you both back to the main house." Hatori said slightly nervous as momiji gave tohru a hug and hopped back to the car.

"KYOU!!!!! SPEAK TO ME!!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU SPEAKING!!!!!" Kagura screamed sitting on his chest.

"I.... can't...breathe.." Kyou said weakly, "GET OFF OF ME!" Kyou screamed regaining his strength.

"Kyou... why are you so mad at me." she said in her pouty voice as she got off his chest.

"Kagura it is time to go, you can come back to visit later." Hatori said leading the boar out the door (I swear I didn't mean for that to rhyme).

"oh.......ok...." she said disappointed. "Bye bye Kyou!" she cried as she forced him to kiss her.

"GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!!!!!!!!" Kyou screamed.

"Bye everyone and thank you all so much for coming!" Tohru said waving them all goodbye.

Once they all left Tohru started to clean up, while Kyou went outside to play with Sunbeam.

"Miss Honda..." Yuki said coming down the stairs.

"Yuki... what is it? you seem upset?" Tohru asked smiling at his pale face. 

"Well.. no it is just that I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you.... about the ring I gave you." He said realizing she was concerned.

"Oh yes.. Thank you so much for my gifts! they are wonderful, but I hope it wasn't any trouble." she said smiling.

"Oh... not at all. I wanted to explain to you what the ring means. ...... It's a promise ring." he said smiling.

"Oh??" she said blushing.

"It means that no matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you." he said giving her one of his genuine smiles.

"Oh... Yuki! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried to him, leaping into his arms, with tears of joy streaming down her face. 

4 seconds later..... Poof!

"I'm sorry! I guess I got a little excited huh?" she said blushing as she gathered his clothes.

"No... It's all right..... I'm glad you like it." he said reassuring her.

She carried the small rat upstairs so that he could transform in private. After he was back to his human form he came out once again to speak with her.

"Miss Honda... thank you.... for everything." he said as he kissed her cheek and went outside to the secret base.

"uuhhh..... you are welcome." she muttered to herself as she went back to cleaning the kitchen completely confused.

****************************************************************

As Sunbeam cuddled close to Tohru that night for warmth, She noticed that Tohru was muttering something in her sleep.

__

"Kyou...... I think you'll make a great father one day." she said watching him play with Sunbeam.

"Ya think so huh?" he said blushing.

"Yes! Just watching you with **our **kitten proves it." she said smiling.

"I think you'd make a great parent too...... in fact i think we make a pretty good team." he said blushing wildly. 

"_I agree." she said gently kissing his tender lips._

"I love you" he said kissing her back.

"And I lov...." she started noticing the silver ring on her finger.

"What's wrong?" Kyou asked.

"Yuki..... Kyou I'm sorry but... I can't do this! I can't choose" she screamed running away.

"I've got to get out of here! I can't stay.. not like this..." she thought to herself as ran into the woods. "Where will I go?" her thoughts were interrupted when she ran straight into ........... Akito! 

"I see you've finally gotten what you deserve..... heartbreak! Haven't you learned your lesson yet?! You don't belong with them!! you can't help them .... no one can!" he whispered harshly in her ear.

"NO YOU'RE WRONG!" she said crying angrily as she woke up to a small kitten licking her ear.

"aaaawwwww!" she giggled still crying from her horrible dream.

***************************************************************

What do you think? It is becoming increasingly hard to write yuki's character am I capturing his personality or not? I know you all want her to choose Kyou, but I still haven't really made up my mind up about who she will choose *laughs evilly* but, I can promise you will find out soon and the scene will be incredibly dramatic hehehehe! Ok well please..........**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Stop badgering me!!

[AN: Half this chapter includes a bunch of dreams from the teen characters but as always there is a reason. They are not as weird as the others, and I promise I'll come out with some actual dialogue ASAP!]

Tohru's dream

__

"Tohru, you've got a fever! you really shouldn't worry, just be yourself! You'll be fine." he mother said.

"oh..Mom I wish it was that simple." Tohru said sadly. "I still can't choose who I really love!" she said crying on her mother's lap.

"If you follow your heart long enough I know you'll be able to figure it out, just give yourself some time." she said warmly.

"ok" she said smiling

Yuki's dream

__

"Miss Honda?" He said apprehensively.

"Yes Yuki?" she asked lovingly.

"Well..... It's just that we've been living together for almost 4 years now, and I think it is kind of silly that I still call you by your last name still. Do you it would be all right if I called you by your first name?" he asked.

"Oohh! Yuki! Of course it would be all right, in fact I think I'd prefer it!" she chirped happily.

"Thank you, Miss.....I mean......Tohru." he said actually blushing.

Kyou's dream

As she sang to sunbeam on the roof, He couldn't help but smile and start to sing with her. Once the song was over, he took her hand in his and smiled.

"I love you Tohru, and I don't even care anymore if you love me back cause in my heart we will always belong together." he said smiling sadly.

"Kyou.... I love you too! And I know in my heart as well.... that we belong together." she said smiling.

"Tohru..." he muttered as he kissed her lips.

Kagura's dream

__

"Why!!! Why couldn't you just be in love with me!" she cried. "It isn't fair! You can't hold her! You can't touch her with out transforming!" she said crying on Kyou's shoulder. "I always knew you loved her..... but I always thought....that.... you'd come back to me..... How are you going to make it work?" She finally asked.

"Kagura..... I .... never meant ...... to hurt you....., I just ....... don't feel the same." Kyou said seeing how much she was hurting.

"It's ok..... somehow.... this feels right." she said drying her eyes.

Haru's dream

__

"I think ...... I'm in love....!" he said to Yuki.

"Haru..... I told you already I'm not interested!" Yuki said annoyed.

"No.... I mean you'll always be my first love but, I .... love...... someone else." he said dreamily.

"Really?" Yuki said suprised, yet happy for his long time friend. "Who is it?"

"Well.... Umm.... It's Hanajima... " he started.

"wha...." for once Yuki was completely speechless.

"I think we are perfect for each other...... If it wasn't for this damn curse." he said sadly.

Hana's dream

__

"YOU THINK THAT IS FORCEFUL, SWEETHEART! HOW ABOUT ME AND YOU GO UPSTAIRS AND I'LL SHOW YOU FORCEFUL he had said it with such force, but there was something in his eyes...." she said to her best friend Tohru. "He seemed sad as if he really wanted something,.... but it was as if he knew he couldn't have it." Hana said calmly.

"Yes, Haru... is a very mysterious person.... Now that I think about it....... you two are a lot alike." she said smiling.

"so we are." she said thoughtfully.

Uo's dream

__

"Hana!! I think I might actually have feelings for..... Orange top!" she said disgusted with herself. "how could this have happened?!! how could I even think about doing this to... Tohru." she said angry with herself.

"Love..... does strange things to people..." Hana said smiling.

"L-o-v-e!" she uttered the words serval times as if it was some kind of cosmic joke.

*****************************************************************************************

At school.....

"Haru! Momiji! Kyou! Yuki! Come sit with us!" Tohru called seeing her friends in the lunch room.

"Tohru! What are you doing sitting here all alone?!" Momiji asked sitting down beside Tohru.

"Ohh... Hana and Uo are getting they're lunch, they'll be back soon though!" she chirped brightly.

__

'Maybe I can sit with Hana...... NO! What am I thinking?!' Haru thought to himself.

"So.... Miss Honda How are you this morning... you left in hurry..... Are you ok?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Yeah!" Kyou chimed in.

"oh.. I'm sorry.... I'm ok..... I didn't mean to make you two worry.... " she said. _'I didn't want to see them... I'm so tired of even trying to choose!' _she thought to herself putting on a fake smile.

"That's ok... We just wanted to make sure you're all right." Yuki smiled. "Yeah." Kyou stated once again.

"Kyou's got the hotts!!!" Momiji chanted.

"Oh Kyou..... please don't..... you're at school remember!" Tohru pleaded to a charging Kyou.

"Hey Tohru! Are these guys bothering you!" Uo said jokingly, as she sat down beside Tohru.

"Yes, we don't need to do something to them do we?" Hana asked menacingly as she sat down across from Tohru.

(Sweatdrops from all the boys)

Haru who was still standing finally decided to sit down .... between Yuki and Hana.

[Ps. Kyou.... is sitting beside Uo.]

"Hey... Ya know what?!" Momiji said sensing some serious sexual tension from everyone.

"Yes Momiji.... What is it?" Tohru asked hoping to break the tension.

"I got an A+ on my paper today!" he said knowing that wouldn't break the tension.

"Momiji, that is wonderful!" Tohru smiled.

"yeah great! Is that all you wanted to say!" Kyou said a little harshly.

"Well.... Kyou.... it is just so boring at this table..... you are all lost in..... your own love... obsessions!!!" Momiji shouted causing everyone at the table to blush. "Tohru.... I'm sorry, but I have to go." he said a tad jealous that they had all found some one to love.

"Oh.... ok." she said understandingly.

Once Momiji had left the lunchroom, Kyou got up and went to sit beside Tohru. "I think I'll sit here" he said blushing.

__

'Why did he move?! doesn't he like me! Does he hate me? Oh god do I smell funny?! .... he smelled good though.... I wonder what kind of underwear he is wearing.....' Uo Thought to herself. "O GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!" Uo screamed aloud as she ran from the table.

"Whatz the matter with her?!" Kyou said as he ate his rice.

"Uo....." Tohru called running after her friend.

"I hope Miss Uotani is all right." Yuki said watching Torhu chase Uo.

"Love does strange things to one's mind." Hana said as if nothing had happened.

"Yes it certainly does..." Haru agreed edging closer to Hana.

"Did you say love? If you don't mind me asking ...... who does Miss Uotani.. Love?" Yuki asked curiously.

"WHO CARES ITS NONE OF OUR BUSINESS NE-WAYS!" Kyou said noticing Hana's expression of sadness.

"So Hana.... Can we talk after school...?" Haru asked quietly, but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Yuki was purely stunned at this new set of emotions that Haru displayed; Kyou even dropped his plate in shock.

"HHMMM..... I've been looking forward to it." Hana smiled mysteriously.

Haru was not at all suprised at the fact that she already knew that he would ask, in fact... it was starting to turn him on. _'damn curse'_ he thought to himself, resisting the urge to hug her.

"Hello everyone!" Tohru said as she sat back down with a smiling Uo.

"Miss Uotani... is everything all right?" Yuki asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah! Whatz wrong with ya?" Kyou asked concerned as well.

"I'm fine I just have this problem.... but me and Tohru talked about it and I'm not worried anymore. ANYBODY GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" she said slamming her lead pipe down, daring anyone to make fun of her.

"no." everyone muttered in unison, as they all finished their lunch in silence.

**********************************************************

Disappointed? Sorry, but In order to create my next chappie ,which is going to be awesome I can't wait to write it, I had to write this boring chappie! Hehehe! Anyway my next chapter will probably be out this week, and it will probably be much longer than this one, so I'll see you all next chappie!

****

Ps. *dramatically blows kisses* Thank you all so much for reviewing it really really helps me write! I get so excited when I get a new review I make my entire family read it! (hehehe it drives them insane) ok now that I've freaked everyone out...... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

sorry... but I wasn't in a funny mood.... hope you all like it anyway!] 

As Tohru prepared dinner that night, she thought back to lunch that day.

~Flashback~

__

"Uo! ...... Uo...... what is wrong...?" Tohru said breathlessly, finally catching up to her friend. "Uo.... why are you crying? you can tell me?" she asked warmly.

"Tohru...." Uo whispered letting her bad girl image fall as she cried in her friend's arms.

"Uo...?" Tohru questioned trying not to push.

"Tohru.... I ... I'm in lo......... I'm in...lo..." Uo started trying to find the strength to say those dreaded words. "i'm in love...." Uo finally said quietly.

"Uo... that is wonderful! Who is it?..... but wait why aren't you happy about this?" Tohru asked realizing Uo was crying even more.

"He loves someone else." she said feeling ashamed.

"oh.... Uo... I'm sorry.... you know Uo Mom always said that if someone doesn't like you back it was never really meant to be..... I know one day you'll find the right person for you ..... and they **will** love you back!" Tohru said cheering her friend up.

The sound of the boiling pot running over immediately snapped Tohru out of her own thoughts.

"Miss Honda, Do you need any help?" Yuki asked, seeing her run around helplessly trying to keep from burning the food.

"Oh I'm ok, but thank you anyway." she said starting to have everything under control.

"Miss Honda, I've been thinking... and I think that I should call you by your first name for now on if you don't mind?" he asked apprehensively.

"oh well.... Of course you can! Whatever you want!" she said happily.

"I'm so happy you feel that way Mis... I mean Tohru." He said smiling.

"Oh.... Yuki!" She said as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

As Tohru leaned in to kiss him, Yuki touched her face sweetly as he pulled himself near her tender lips. Once there lips had finally touched one anothers he felt Tohru tremble and wanted badly to hold her, but he instead kissed her more deeply than ever before. Tohru smiled and kissed him back. Coming up for air Yuki kissed her again and again, until she finally backed away.

"I need to set the table..." She said blushing at what had just happened.

"Oh.. all right then, I'll help." he said gently taking the plates from Tohru's hands.

After dinner Tohru climbed up the ladder to the roof to see if Sunbeam was up there.

"Sunbeam.... are you up here......?" Tohru voice trailed of and she was completely consumed by lust, as she spotted Kyou playing with sunbeam w/out his shirt on. "oh Kyou... I didn't know you were up here... " she said not being able to look away from his abs.

"Uhh.... yeah..... I caught her trying to climb up the roof... so I thought I'd take her up here with me..." he said completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"oh... ummm.... Kyou?..... Where is your shirt?" she asked him blushing.

"Oh yeah..... It was a lot hotter out here than I expected and well... I to take it off, and now I can't find it." he said blushing as well.

"Oh... well I can go get you one if you are cold." she said smiling.

"Nah, that is ok.... I'm still pretty hot, and besides didn't you come up here to play with Sunbeam." he said holding the kitten in his arms like a father would.

"oh well... yes I did" she said finally sitting down beside him.

Kyou and Tohru smiled goofily at one another as the kitten romped around between The two teens.

"She gets bigger and bigger everyday!" Tohru exclaimed, watching Sunbeam with excitement.

"yeah.... pretty soon she'll be grown!" Kyou said just as excited as Tohru.

Turning to Tohru, Kyou smiled and said "You know I'm glad you are letting her be **our** cat, when I got her for you she was only going to be your cat....... but I'm happy that you are letting me watch her with you." he said smiling deeply in her eyes. _'it's almost like we have our own family...' _Kyou thought to himself as he felt himself lean in towards Tohru's scent.

"Kyou..." she whispered as she leaned towards Kyou.

She felt Kyou hold her head, as he gently kissed her lips. Then he kissed her more passionately it was as if the world stopped she felt him kiss her neck then her cheek then her parted lips. breathing him in completely she touched his hard sexy abs and kissed him back. Unlike Yuki.... Kyou didn't hesitate when Tohru trembled with excitement he held her in his arms for about 3 seconds and then poof! 

"umm... sorry." Kyou mumbled blushing blood red.

"oh.... it's ok." Tohru said nervously gathering clothes.

Sunbeam nuzzled close to Kyou's fur and purred.

"AAWWW!!!! looks like she knows who you are even now!" Tohru exclaimed picking them both up in her arms.

After she had carried Kyou and Sunbeam back to Kyou's room, she to get an early nights rest and go to bed.

__

'oh mom! I still don't know what to do!' she said drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 month later

__

'It is already 2 months away from graduation and Tohru still hasn't decided between me and Kyou. Why was it that hard for her?! I just don't understand...... I always thought if you really loved someone.... it'd be easy to choose...... but maybe...... maybe she already has chosen and doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I.... I... wish I could help her threw this pain.... but how can I..... when I'm partly causing it?!' Yuki thought to himself as he walked to go pick up Tohru up from work that night with Kyou.

__

'How long was it going to take? I could wait all my life, but...... I just wish I ... knew how she felt..' Kyou thought to himself.

"DAMN RAT! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" Kyou screamed.

"Shut up you stupid cat I can't help if she is to nice to dump you!" Yuki said baiting Kyou.

"YA DAMN RAT! THATS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Kyou shouted, hurt at the thought of Tohru loving Yuki more.

"Stupid cat!" Yuki said. "I knew her first, but you just had to come in and ruin everything didn't you!" Yuki said slightly angered.

"THAT'S IT YA DAMN RAT! IT'S GO TIME!" he screamed wanting to fight. 

As Yuki and Kyou began to fight in front Tohru's place of work, Tohru came out of the building just in time to hear Yuki say "She loves me!" and hear Kyou respond by saying "I'M GONNA KILL YA! YOU DAMN RAT!"

"No! Stop fighting! Please stop! please don't fight!" Tohru cried running in between them. "I can't do this anymore!" she said with tears fiercely running down her cheeks. "I have to go!" she screamed running into the street blindly.

"Wait!" they called after her in unison as she was in the middle of the street.

Tears blocking her vision she started to walk back towards them, but she was blinded by a strange light

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she saw the car speeding towards her all she could hear was her name being called as a darkness spread over her body.

*************************

HAHAHAHAHA!!!! It is a cliff hanger and all I'm going to say is that she is not dead, because that would end my story! hehehehe! Don't worry it won't take me that long to put out the next chapter ;) Anyways.... what do you all think? has to much happened in 7 chapters? Should I drag it out more? Did you like it? did you? **I'm dying to know what you think!!!!! **Please review!

****

Ps- I love my reviewers! dramatically dances with reviewers* Thank you all so much for reviewing it really means a lot to me!!!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she saw the car speeding towards her all she could hear was her name being called as a darkness spread over her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now we join them in the road! Enjoy.

Yuki feared for Tohru's life so much that he couldn't find the strength to move while Kyou on the other hand ran towards Tohru like the speed of lightning screaming her name.... but it was to late..... the car had already hit her.

"I..... I..... didn't see her I swear!" the driver said panicking as he stepped out of his car.

"YOU BASTARD DON'T STAND THERE AND MAKE EXCUSES!!!!! GO GET HELP!!!!" Kyou shouted at the driver as he bent down to look at Tohru. "She's breathing! Oh thank god she's breathing!" Kyou said outloud.

"Yuki! You know more about this stuff than I do.... come help me!!" Kyou said motioning to Yuki. "DAMN IT WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING??!!!! SHE COULD BE DYING!!!!!! COME AND HELP ME!!!!!!" Kyou shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I... I.... she...... I... can't...... move..." Yuki cried still not being able to look at Tohru. "this happened because of me!!!" he screamed breaking down for the first time ever.

"SHUT UP YA DAMN RAT WE GOTTA HELP HER! WORRY ABOUT HOW IT HAPPENED **LATER**!" He screamed.

Trying to pull himself together Yuki went over to where Tohru lay.... he bent down to look at her.... she was so cold.... blood soaked hair... it looked like her arms had been dislocated... as if she tried to push the car away..... not being able to face what had happened..... Yuki ran..... he ran as fast as he could to get away from her.... 

"YUKI!!!!" Kyou called after him, but it was no use, he was gone. "Hang on Tohru! hang on! That bastard went to get help, you're going to be all right!" he shouted stroking her hair, as an ambulance drove up.

"What happened here?" The calm paramedic asked.

"SHE WAS RAN OVER! DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED JUST HELP HER!" he screamed at the paramedic.

"Ok, just calm down sir we are going to help your friend." he said placing Tohru in the gurney.

As Kyou rode in the ambulance he held Tohru's hand saying "hold on.... just... hold on." 

~Meanwhile~

__

'She can't die! No! I should be with her! why am I running! I'm such a coward' Yuki thought to himself as he ran to shigure's house.

Busting the front door open, Yuki speedily ran to Shigure's office.

"Shigure..." he said with tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Yuki! What's wrong?!" Shigure asked worriedly seeing that Yuki was very upset. 

"Tohru..... she's......" Yuki couldn't finish his sentence, saying it outloud meant it was real.

"Yuki... calm down, What happened to Tohru?!" Shigure said comforting, yet sternly.

"She's ..... hurt.... she was..... was.... ran over...." he said clutching his chest not being able to take the pain.

"Oh No! Yuki where is she!!!" Shigure asked shakily, Tohru had been like a daughter to him and the thought of losing her was one of few things that scared him.

"She... she's with Kyou.... in front of her... work... someone called an ambulance......" Yuki said pulling himself together.

"Hatori.... I need you to come over..... Tohru is in the hospital." Shigure said calmly already on the phone.

~Meanwhile~

"She is stable but, she suffered a head injury and is now in a coma, we've done all that we can do.... all you can do now is hope she comes out of it." The doctor told Kyou. "I'll leave you 2 alone." he said frowning.

'3 broken ribs, a broken leg, both arms were dislocated, and a head injury! why couldn't it have been me?! why her?!!!!!' he thought to himself as he sat beside Tohru. "WHY YOU!!!" he cried breaking down in tears as he held her hand.

"Because.... she cared to much..." Hatori said patting Kyou on the shoulder.

"SHUT UP!!!! SHE'S NOT DEAD!!! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!!" Kyou shouted enraged.

"I'm sorry Kyou.... that was rude of me, of course she's not dead." Hatori said trying to comfort him.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU, YA DAMN RAT?!!!!" Kyou screamed at Yuki, who stood by the door with Shigure, tears still running down his face.

"Kyou... Yuki handles things differently than you do he came and got Hatori and I." Shigure said trying to explain.

"You all made me worry alone!!!!" Kyou cried running out of the room.

The room was silent once Kyou was gone. As the 3 got up the courage to go to the bed where Tohru was, Uo and Hana, came in the door.

"Tohru!!!!! Hana..... when you said.... I didn't think..that....think....that.... it was.... real.." Uo said running to the bed.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?!!" Hana screamed as she started to cry by Tohru's bed.

"Tohru..." Uo spoke softly letting it all sink in. "What... happened?" Uo's voice was barely a whisper.

"She was ran over." Hatori spoke gently.

"Is she going to be all right?" Uo asked looking down at her lifeless friend.

"We don't know if she will ever wake up... again." Hatori said actually feeling a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at tohru for the first time.

"It...... was your fault......." Hana choked out from her sobbing. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed as she got up pointing at Yuki.

"I......" Yuki started as he broke down at the door knowing she was right.

"Saki..... Uo..... Please... it's not doing you 2 or Tohru any good by staying here..... the best thing you can do is go home." Shigure said trying to be strong for everyone.

"Hana.... we have to go.... we're making things worse.... please..... Hana... we have to go for........ Tohru." Uo said knowing that Tohru would want them to go home.

As Hana got up to leave she glared at Yuki and said, "All she wanted was to make both of you happy and now look what it's done to her!!!" she cried being drug out the door by an upset Uo.

"Yuki.... it... it's all right..... she was just upset...... she didn't mean it.." Shigure said feebly trying to cheer him up.

"No.... it.... it is my fault....... she wouldn't be like this if I hadn't started a fight with..... Kyou...." Yuki said wishing he could run away like Kyou.

Shigure knew it was no use in trying to cheer Yuki up, so he got up to stand where Hatori was.

"Hatori.... How bad is it." he said not being able to look at Tohru just yet.

"From what the doctors told me.... It isn't likely that she'll ever wake up." Hatori said quietly so that Yuki wouldn't hear him.

Shigure shook with fear as he turned around to look at Tohru's mangled body. "Oh....." he said as if he couldn't breathe. "wha..... she... she.... she... looks... dead....." Shigure said holding back the tears. "Tohru...." he cried as he took her cold hand. Shigure stood frozen.... not being able to let go of her hand, he made a silent prayer.

"Shigure..... I have to go... back to the main house and tell the others..... but I'll be back later tonight to pick you 3 up." Hatori spoke gently to his long time friend. _'why did this have to happen.... she was healing everyone's heart.... and now...' _Hatori thought to himself as he left the room.

"o...o...k..k..." Shigure said trying to find the strength to speak.

Yuki was finally able to find the courage to get up. As he walked to the bed... he looked at Shigure and asked "Shigure... will... will.... she live...?" he asked still not able to look at Tohru.

"I... I... she... she.. has to.... I mean........ she will.... she is not that selfish to leave us here alone..." Shigure said starting to be sure of himself.

Yuki smiled _'he's right she won't leave us here.' _he thought to himself as he turned around to look at her. All thoughts were shattered as he saw her ragged body. _'it look like her soul has already left.' _ he thought as he sat opposite to Shigure. "Tohru....... It didn't have to be... this way!!" Yuki cried softly as he held her hand to his face.

Shigure still wasn't able to speak... the thought of Tohru never.. coming back... was to much to even consider.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kyou sat on the hospital roof crying, he actually wanted to jump. he felt the worst pain in his heart it was as if someone was stabbing him in the chest... over and over again.... he could barely breathe .... just thinking about Tohru made his head pound with anger and sadness.... _'All she wanted was more time..... for her to choose.... now she..... she is fighting to live.... it's all my fault I'm such a fool!!! Why couldn't I have just backed off! why did I have to keep pushing!!! She is always patient with me... and I couldn't do this one thing for her.... and now it ... might have ... cost me.... her life!!' _ he thought no longer holding back his tears. "WHY??!!!! IT ISN'T FAIR!!! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!!!" He cried as he got up, to go back to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

*At the Main house*

"What?!!" Momiji cried. "No!! She can't!!! We need her!!! Tohru!!" Momiji screamed sobbing on Hatori's shoulder.

As Hatori carried The shattered boy, he continued to spread the horrible news.

"Oh... oh.. No!! Tohru!! oh.. Kyou!!" Kagura cried as she ran to the hospital.

"Yuki..... Hana...., I've got to find them!!" Haru said calmly as he walked out of the house.

"Sissy?...... No!!.......... Mom... we have to go to the hospital!! Sissy.... is.. hurt." the tiger cried.

It had finally come down to one more person to tell..... Akito! 

"Momiji, stay outside this door, I'll be back in minute" Hatori said setting the broken boy down.

"Akito....." Hatori said apprehensively as he came into the dark room.

"What do you... want?" Akito said harshly.

"It's Tohru.... she was hurt tonight.... ran over..." Hatori said feeling a small pain tug at his heart.

"That girl.... she deserves this pain!!! She thought she could help us!!! ha!!! She couldn't even help herself!!" he said coldly. "She will suffer like we do!! Hatori.. if she does die... I want you to erase every trace of her... from our minds." he said even more evilly than before. _'To bad this happened..... she wasn't all.... that.... bad' _ he admitted to himself.

Hatori nodded knowing that he couldn't go against Akito.... even though what was happening was wrong. He was so angered at Akito words that he actually felt a tear roll down his cheek as he walked out of the room

"Momiji... lets go.." Hatori said picking the boy up.

"Tohru!!" the boy whaled as he was carried of to the car.

~~~~~~

What do you think? I know it is sad.... oh well I promise a happy ending! Don't Freak Out! She is not dead... and will not die! I said happy ending remember, as for the coma who knows! Anyway this chapter was really hard to write So I hope everyone liked it. Did you like it???????? Did you???? Please review!

Ps. ***dramatically throws cookies at reviewers* Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!!!!! oh also... don't worry the romance will be back soon just needed to throw some tragedy in. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Get off my back!

[An: Hi!]

Kyou walked in the room as, Shigure and Yuki sat in fear for Tohru's life. As he went over to the bed, where the 2 men sat beside, he dried his tears.

"What are you two doing...... you should be talking to her not STARING!!" He said looking down at the two men.

"You know she looks a lot better..... than she did...." Kyou said trying to cheer the men up but, it was no use they were each lost in their own grief to listen.

Kyou went closer to the bed as he started to gently stroke her hair... "You're gonna be ok.... I won't let you die,.... I promise..." He said as he kissed her bandaged forehead.

__

'I can't believe he just did that.... she is in a coma.... and he is still putting moves on her!!! WAIT NO WHAT AM I SAYING! HE IS JUST AS WORRIED, calm down...' Yuki thought to himself as he watched Kyou talk to Tohru.

"poor.... Tohru..." was all Shigure could say as he thought about all the things she had done for him.

"Tohru... you have to get better.... or I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YA!" Kyou said wishing that she could somehow hear him.

"yes.... Tohru, we need you, here ..... with us.." Yuki smiled joining Kyou. "We all love you... you're not allowed to leave us." he said feeling tears come up in his eyes.

"Yeah! We won't let you go that easy!!" Kyou said feeling his face turn red as he held the tears back.

"Sissy?" A small voice came from the door, it was Kisa and her mother.

"Kisa, what are you....?" Yuki said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Is it true..... is Sissy really ..... hurt....?!" Kisa asked hugging her mother tightly by the door.

"Uh... I'm afraid it is true..." Yuki said looking down at Tohru.

"Sissy....." Kisa quivered as she came closer and closer to the bed.

"Oh NO!!..... Sissy!!!!" Kisa cried fiercely as she ran back to her mother's comforting arms.

"Kisa..." her mother said comfortingly.

"Lets go... I...I.. can't help her..." Kisa said crying as she lead her mother out the door.

Shortly after Kisa left, The door burst open again.

"TOHRU!!!!!!!" Momiji cried running to the bed where his friend slept.

"Momiji! Wait!" Hatori said standing in front of Momiji.

"Tohru!!!!!!" he cried pushing Hatori out of his way.

Momiji for once in his life couldn't speak as he looked at Tohru's mangled body. 'how could this happen?!.... I was so jealous..... of all of them.... I didn't even see how hard it's been for... her..... and now it's to late.... to help... Why couldn't I help... her?!' Momiji thought to himself as tears fiercely made their way down his chin.

"Tohru.... Tohru is going to be ok.... she is going to make it out of this, she...... I mean.... I can see life in her... she is refusing to die..... just like she refused to give up on the Sohmas." Momiji said after 20 minutes of crying beside her bed.

"Momiji is right.... She will live... she has to... for us." Yuki said being filled with hope.

"It is late... I think we should go.... now, I'll bring you all back tomorrow." Hatori said gently.

"Ok..." Shigure said quietly walking towards the door with Momiji.

"What if she wakes up?! No!! there is no way I'm leaving!!" Kyou shouted as he grabbed Tohru's hand.

"Kyou.... Tohru would want you to get your rest." Hatori said understandingly.

"DAMN IT I'LL REST WHEN SHE WAKES UP...... I'M STAYING!!!!!" Kyou screamed.

"Yes.... I think I'll stay as well." Yuki said looking down at Tohru.

"But..." Hatori stopped himself. "Suit yourselves... I'll let the nurse know that you are both staying." he said giving up.

As they left the room, Kyou and Yuki were not able to take their eyes off of Tohru. 

"You are gonna make it! Ya know why?! Cause I love you, and there is no way in HELL that I'm gonna let you leave me alone with these lunatics!" Kyou said softly.

Yuki couldn't stand it any longer... "IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE THIS WAY!!!" He cried as he fell to the floor.

"You're right for once.... It wasn't..... but we had to keep pushing..." Kyou said pounding his fist on the wall, feeling the tears roll down his cheek. "DAMN IT.... I hate not being able to help!!!" Kyou said crying fiercely.

As memories flooded both Kyou and Yuki's mind, they couldn't help but wonder if Tohru would have been better off never knowing them.

"Kyou....?" Kagura spoke gently coming in the door.

"Go away... Kagura." Kyou choked out from his tears.

"Yuki....? Tohru.....? oh no.... Hatori said she was in the hospital but... I never thought it would be... this bad..." Kagura said as she looked at her friend. "What happened?" she asked Yuki quietly.

"She was ran over.... because we.... couldn't.... give her time..." Yuki said feeling like he was going to puke.

"Tohru wouldn't want you to blame yourselves." Kagura said giving Yuki a hug. "It will be ok... Tohru... would never... leave either one of you... ever..." Kagura said quietly, looking at Kyou sadly.

"Can I have a moment alone with Tohru please?" she asked the 2 greif-stricken boys.

As they silently left the room, Kagura sat down beside the bed.

"Tohru.... If you can hear me...... please come back we all... need you..... especially Kyou. I can see it in his eyes.... he'd rather die than see you like.... this. Please come back! I can't help him... he doesn't love me... he loves.... he loves..... you, and now that I've finally accepted that, you want to leave him alone!! Please come back!!" she cried angrily 'I was just starting to let go of him.... and now... this... why!?' she thought as she gently hugged her friend, and left the room.

~Meanwhile~

"Hana!!!" Haru screamed as ran along side the rode to Hana's house. 'I wonder if she knows! Does she know?!' he thought to himself. As he ran to find his true love he remembered what had happened that day they really got a chance to talk without everyone around them.

~Flashback~

__

"hello." she spoke.

"listen.... Hana... I just wanted to... say ...that.. I... " Haru started.

"I know." she said giving him a slight smile

"Do you... feel the.. same?" he asked nervously.

"Like the Sohmas I have many conflicting emotions, and I'm not sure how I feel." she said frowning.

~End Flashback~

"Hana!!!" he spoke, as he knocked on her house door.

"Haru...!" she spoke as if she was .... actually suprised to see him.

"Hana.... I... got to tell you..." he spoke breathlessly, seeing that she had been crying.

"I know!" she said sliding down the door way. "Why?!!" she cried finally letting her tears fall.

"I'm sorry." Haru said sliding down next to her.

As she cried on his shoulder, she spoke quietly "I love you...." she said still crying.

As Haru realized what she had just said he let his emotion get the best of him as he said... "I love you 2" he said hugging her.

~POOF~

******************************************

Well... I know this chappie was kinda boring but, I don't know I had to write something! If you all get lucky chapter 10 or 11 might be the final chappie I'm not sure it all depends if you all want me to keep writing after she chooses! Are you excited?!! You will soon know who she chooses! hehehehe Anyways......What do you think?! I must know!!!! **Please Review!!!!**

****

Ps. *dramatically kisses reviewers* thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! happiness!!!! Just knowing people want me to keep writing, really speeds the whole process up! Thanks a bunch!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but, there is no need to crush my fantasy!

[An: Hi! This chapter is pretty long but I couldn't stop myself! Anyway.... I'm sorry I didn't get it out as quick as I usually do but, the bad reviews hurt my feelings:( If it wasn't for the good ones I would have removed my story completely! You know it is my first fanfic ever. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I do!!]

Last time- Haru has transformed in front of Hana! Also Tohru is still in her coma:(

~POOF~

"Wha... the....?" Hana said starting to question her sanity.

"Hana.... let me explain...." The cow said, but by this time Hana had already figured it out.

"I understand.... No wonder.... the sohmas... have dark clouds around their hearts." she said smiling slightly.

"You can't tell anyone you know.... not even..... Tohru..... if she wakes up...." Haru said as he transformed back.

"Of course she'll wake up!! There is no question in my mind that she will... it is just hard waiting...... I'll keep your secret." she said turning away from his nude body.

Once he was dressed, he turned to Hana and said "Thank you... for understanding." he said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four weeks had passed and there was no sign that Tohru would ever wake up. The doctors had already told them that it she would never wake up. Hatori had tried to explain this to Yuki and Kyou but they refused to listen. They were the only one's left that really believed she'd wake up, even Hana had sadly given up on her friend. Everyone was starting to mourn for Tohru's soul. Hatori was beginning to think that it would be best to let her rest in peace.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!!! SHE COULD WAKE UP.... WHO WOULD BE HERE?! NO ONE!!!" Kyou screamed as he rolled his eyes at Kazuma.

"Kyou, you haven't left the hospital since the accident, you need to get out even if it is just to school. I know this is hard but.... you have to keep moving with your life. Even Yuki went back to school yesterday. Kyou I know you love her but, you need to get out of this place." Kazuma said as he pat his son on the back.

"I'm sorry Master but, I won't leave her here all alone! Besides Shigure had the school give him all my work, so I can do it here. That DAMN RAT didn't even have to leave her!!! " Kyou said bitterly.

"Kyou, I will stay with her. I promise she's not going anywhere. You know Akito ordered Yuki to go back to school... If I were you, I wouldn't give Akito a chance to lay into you." Kazuma said wishing that Tohru would just wake up right now. "Please Kyou, I promise I won't leave her side." 

After a long time of bickering back and forth, Kyou reluctantly left the cold hospital.

~School~

Lunch seemed cold that day without Tohru, for once Kyou willing ate with Yuki, Hana, Haru, Uo, and Momiji. 

"You Know I can't believe this happened. It's been four weeks but, It feels like a life time without her..." Uo said feeling a tear come to her eye. _she had been so jealous that when she first heard that Tohru was hurt she was glad but, then... She had thought back to everything that Tohru had done for her and.... Tohru should have been happy... even if it was at her expense._

"Yes it is hard to believe that she might not come back to us." Hana said as she held haru's hand

"SHUT UP! SHE NOT DEAD!!!" Kyou shouted at Uo and Hana.

"Kyou I feel just as bad as you do but, you shouldn't yell at them... she wouldn't want you to." Yuki said thinking about Tohru's mangled body in that cold hospital. _Why was I such a coward?! I couldn't even stand up to Akito when he told me to go back to school! Now she was there all alone!! I can't believe I could do this to her! I'm such a coward!_

"NONE OF YOU CARE!!! NONE OF YOU WERE THERE FOR HER 24-7 MAKING SURE SHE WOULDN'T WAKE UP ALONE!! AND HOW DARE YOU, YA DAMN RAT YOU LEFT HER WHEN IT HAPPENED!! YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE HER OR YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED!!! SHE WILL LIVE DAMN IT! YOU WERE NEVER HER FRIENDS IF YOU DON'T THINK SHE'LL MAKE IT!!! IF YOU ALL DON'T BELIEVE THAT SHE'LL MAKE IT, THEN DAMN YOU ALL!!!" Kyou screamed passionately letting all his thoughts fly out at once.

As Momiji cried on haru's shoulder from Kyou's words and Haru started to twitch, Uo got up from her seat and slapped Kyou as hard as she could across the face.

"How dare you say that!!! She was my friend much longer than she was yours... We love her just as much as all you Sohmas! Fuck you Kyou! We have always been there for Tohru and you think just because your mad you can speak for her?!!! It's your fault she's like this!!! If she hadn't meant the Sohmas... SHE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! You son of a BITCH!!! I hate you!!" she screamed slapping him again. "I hate everything about you! she.... is dead and it's because of... everyone!! WE ALL THOUGHT WE COULD PUT OUR DAMN PROBLEMS ON HER SHOULDERS..... we didn't even think ... that maybe she.. needed help too.." Uo said falling to the floor from exhaustion. she hadn't slept much since Tohru's accident. "damn you she said pounding on his foot.

"Uo...." Hana said giving her friend a hug. "I know how you feel.." she said starting to cry along with Uo.

Yuki was too stunned at the whole scene to say anything..._ I don't love her?! yeah right of course I love her I never stop thinking about her not even for a second! how is that not love?!_

"Uo.. Hana... I'm... " Kyou started.

"YOU CREEP!!! I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS IN MINUTE, IF YA DON'T APOLIGISE TO HANA!!!" Black Haru shouted starting to shove Kyou.

"DAMN IT! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" Kyou shouted ready to kill Haru.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR...." before Haru could say anything else Hana had her hand on his shoulder.

"Haru.. While harsh, Kyou is right we should support Tohru, don't fight or there will be many things that I could do to stop this from ever happening again." Hana said smiling slightly.

"FINE BABY... LETS GO TO THE ROOF AND TALK MORE ABOUT THESE TALENTS OF YOURS!" Haru said pervertedly.

Before Hana could do anything Momiji angrily threw a fork at Haru's head.

"Fighting is what put Tohru in this coma! Please lets not make it worse! She will never get better if we can't show her that we can get along!" Momiji said starting to cry, but by this point no one was listening. Apparently because of Momiji's fork Black Haru had started a food fight. 

~Meanwhile~

"Kazuma, you were able to get Kyou to go to school?" Shigure asked coming into the room with Hatori.

"Yes, he was quite reluctant. He really does love her." Kazuma said thinking about how she had helped his son when he couldn't.

"Hmm... I wish She had more time with us..." Shigure said feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Shigure.... It was Akito's orders." Hatori spoke sadly.

"HE COULD HAVE GIVEN HER MORE TIME!!!" Shigure said screaming for the first time in a long time.

"What.... orders?" Kazuma asked fearing the worst.

"Akito has decided that it was time to take Tohru out of the hospital." Hatori said almost crying himself.

"That isn't bad she might make a better recovery if she is treated at home." Kazuma said.  


"I'm afraid that isn't what he meant. He wants to take her off everything and let her die." Hatori said remaining strong.

"You can't let him do that! these things take time." Kazuma said shocked.

"Well Akito plans to come here later today. then he will finalize his de...." Hatori was interrupted by someone coming into the room.

"Well... I see you've told them. Good." the man started to chuckle a little bit as he looked at Tohru. "I always thought I would be the first to die but, I'm glad to see I was wrong." He said coldly.

"Akito!!" Shigure said being filled with anger.

"Tell Me what do you think she is right now, it isn't here.... that's for sure." Akito asked wondering what everyone's reaction would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Tohru...' Her mother said smiling.

'Yes?' she asked her mother happily.

'you have to go back... you can't stay here with me.. they need you' Kyoko said holding her hand.

'No I don't want to leave you, besides... It be better if I die... so that he won't be hurt by my decision.'

'Tohru, we will have plenty of time together later on but, right now they need you. You know Tohru, I promise he'll find someone to make him as happy as you have. He'll love again in fact he might already know his future love. Remember Tohru, bad times don't last forever." Kyoko said smiling.

'I love you Mom... bye.' she said hugging her for the last time before disappearing into her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO Akito I won't let you do this! she belongs on earth!!" Shigure shouted holding Akito away from Tohru.

  
"She has to DIE!!! she is not coming back give up!!!" Akito screamed struggling to get to the bed.

~Meanwhile~

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Kyou and Yuki screamed both clutching their chest. "Something's wrong with Tohru!" they both shouted running out of their classrooms as fast as they could.

As they ran side by side they were both lost in thought

__

Oooo please let her be ok!!! I'll die if she's not!!! the both thought to themselves

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Shigure screamed.

"You can't hold me back forever! You already been at it for 15 minutes." Akito smirked knowing Shigure was more tired than he was.

"Shigure.... You have to stop..." Kazuma and Hatori both pleaded.

"Tohru!!!!" Yuki and Kyou screamed busting threw the door.

As Yuki rushed to her bed-side, Kyou ran to where the struggle was. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YAK DO TO HER?!!" Kyou screamed, violently shaking Akito.

  
"Kyou!!! Stop!" Kazuma said holding him back.

"Go ahead Kyou... kill me it won't stop that tramp from dying as well!!!" Akito said smirking at Kyou's anger.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU BASTARD!!!!" Kyou screamed pushing Kazuma away from him. 

Yuki ran over to the struggle with the others to try and keep Kyou from killing Akito. Kyou now had four people restraining him and suprisingly he was to angry to even notice the extra weight on his back. As he was pounding on Akito he felt Yuki kick him but, at this point Kyou didn't care about how much pain he was in he couldn't let Akito live.

"Kyou you're killing him!!" Shigure screamed.

"GOOD!!!!" he said feeling a twitch of happiness run down his spine.

"Kyou I want him dead to but, not like this stop!!!" Yuki shouted trying to keep him away from Akito.

"NO!! NOT UNTIL THIS BASTARD IS DEAD!!!!" Kyou screamed throwing yet another punch at Akito's stomach.

Akito was starting to feel his life slip away, he couldn't breathe and just as Kyou was about to throw another punch he heard something... he couldn't make out what it was all he knew was that it saved his life.

"NO Kyou you'll kill him if you punch him again!!!" Hatori screamed frantically.

"FINE BY ME!!!" he said as he started to throw his final punch.

"STOP!!!!" A woman shouted.

Along with everyone else, Kyou stopped punching to turn around to see who screamed ...... It was Tohru she was awake!

************

Well I hope everyone is happy now!!!! I know I had to write another cliffy! how else am I supposed to keep all of you interested ;) Don't worry when I'm on a roll.... I never stop until it's done:D Anyway did everyone like it???? I must know please review!!! No more flames please unless you have advice to go with it!!!! 

****

Ps. *growls at one evil reviewer* To all the nice reviewers, Thank you so much I'm really happy that all of you like my Fanfic your reviews mean a lot to me!!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Yes I have the first 2 mangas and the dvds but, alas that is all... that darn that Natsuki Takaya... she owns it:(

[An: Hello all! How is everyone? I'm ok... except.... school started back!!! *starts crying* anyway... thanks for the wonderful reviews special thanks goes to Aura Black Chan and Luvz Inuyasha Hatez Kikyo (Hope I spelled that right) thank you both for the several wonderful reviews I got from both of you, thank you both very much for helping me out :D! Anyway.... Enjoy!!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"st....o.....st...." she was having a hard mustering her words up. "sto...." her throat felt as though it was on fire, but she knew she had to speak... she had to do something! "STOP!!!!" Tohru screamed weakly sitting up in the hospital bed. 

As everyone turned to look at the screaming girl, Kyou stopped trying to kill Akito and turned with them.

__

'was it really her... was she really awake!!!' everyone thought as they moved towards the bed. (except Hatori who tended to Akito's wounds.)

"T.... To.... Tohru!!" Yuki and Kyou cried together, now running towards the bed.

As Shigure fell to the floor tears of joy flowed from his face_._ _'she alive that's all that matters!'_

"We thought.... that... you.... oh Tohru!!! Thank God you've come back to us!!! I was so worried! I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry!!!" Yuki cried as he hugged her frail body. _'I'm so happy you're here... with us' _he thought.

~Poof~

All Tohru could do was smile. It had taken a lot out of her just pulling herself to sit up had drained her... and she knew that if she spoke she fall asleep from exhaustion... and she wasn't ready to dream just yet.

Kazuma quickly took the rat out of the room along with his clothes so that he could change in a bathroom. Kazuma chuckled as he saw the dark blush on Yuki's face.

Kyou was speechless as he sat next to Tohru's bed, as he grabbed her hand. Tohru gave him a look of concern as if he was the one who had been nearly killed.

"You... I knew you'd come back." he said smirking arrogantly. "You would never leave me here with these lunatics.... I knew you wouldn't.... Thank you... you saved me." He said caressing her hand as tears flowed gently from his eyes.

"n...o.... thank.... thank... you .......... for holding... on." She muttered weakly, smiling at him with her big blue eyes. "Thank you both." she said looking up to see Yuki in the room. As Tohru's eyelids grew heavy, She fell asleep to the sound of Shigure's laughter. (He couldn't control his happiness, after all Tohru was like a daughter to him. and he was so happy to have her back)

Everyone in room was happy they had completely forgotten about Akito except Hartori "Akito might be dying , Kazuma please go get the doctor... in fact go get Tohru's doctor as well..." As Hatori moved Akito to a small sofa across the room, Kazuma went to find a doctor. 

Kyou couldn't contain his happiness any longer..... "I'm going up to the roof I'll be back later." he said getting up from his seat.

"Fine, but Kyou you do realize that you will soon have to face Akito." Hatori said assuming that Akito would live. _'none of the sohmas were lucky enough to be rid of Akito.' _

"I don't care" he said running up to roof. _'As long as she's alive I don't care what happens... If I stopped him I'm glad' he thought as he left the room._

"Hatori..? what will happen if Akito dies? And... what about Tohru... will she really be ok now??" Yuki asked frightened of all the possible answers.

"I don't know... I don't really know anything at this point..... I'm just glad.. she saved Akito.... she is more alive than I thought she was... and I'm very grateful." He said explaining his feelings of the situation. _'I almost wish she didn't wake up so Kyou would have killed him.... NO WHAT AM I SAYING!! I... I'm really happy... that she's.. alive! even more that she saved Kyou.. from jail time.' _

Shigure was still laughing from joy.. he couldn't stop himself, Although it was a serious time he was to happy to even notice Akito's blood soaked body._ 'how is it that she always saves everyone's ass... hahaha even when she's in a coma!'_

"What happen in here?!" Tohru's doctor asked frantically looking around the room. There was an unconscious man on the small sofa who looked like he was near death... and then there was a man rolling on the ground histarically laughing... then there were the 3 other men in the room that were quite serious looking... Although he wasn't sure if the one by his patients bed was really a guy.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tohru woke up and, That man over there was badly beaten." Kazuma said slightly annoyed.

"uh... Ok" the man said still dumbfounded as, he walked over to Akito. The man quickly recovered as he saw the seriousness of Akito's wounds. "I have a 103 in progress this is not a test I'm in room 216!" he said picking up a walky talky. within seconds two nurses were in the room putting Akito in a wheelchair and taking him to ICU. Hatori followed.

The doctor next went to Shigure, who still hadn't realized Akito was really hurt. As he bent down to look at the laughing inu, Shigure winded up spitting in the man's face he was laughing so hard. As the man's eyes widened he once again picked his walky talky up "I have a 506 in progress room 216" he said frightened of what he'd find next. Within a minute there were two men in the room with a white straight jacket! As they strapped Shigure in the jacket, Shigure was finally aware of his surroundings. "Hey! what are you doing!" he choked out still chuckling. The 2 men carried Shigure out of the room with a laughing Kazuma following them.

"How long ago did she wake up?" the man asked.

Yuki had not moved from his spot in fear that it was all a dream. Forcing himself to look up, he answered the doctors question. "about 15 minutes ago, then she fell back asleep about 7 minutes ago." he said hoping that she'd ok.

"wha..." Tohru mumbled waking up as the doctor began to check her.

"oh good Miss Honda, I had given up on you. I'm glad to see your better, Your wounds have healed nicely. Oh i'm sorry I'm your Doctor, Dr. Ramiki." he said happy that his patient was awake. 

"Nice to meet you." she said as politely as possible. "Now let me ask..... umm... what happened... I mean how long was I 'asleep'?" she asked turning her attention to Yuki.

"A... car... ran you over..." Yuki said feeling his eyes gloss over with tears. "You've been in a coma... for 4 weeks now" he said feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

"Yes, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to wake up after such a long time but, I'm glad I was wrong." the doctor said smiling. "You are a very lucky young woman, you'll make a full recovery." he said smiling once again as he left the room.

"Oh..." she cried as memories of that night flooded her mind. "Umm... Yuki, I've made my decision." she said not letting another second slip by. 

"Oh.. Tohru.... Please.. making you decide is what put you here I don't want you to have anymore pressure... please take your time and don't worry about anything! The important thing is that you're alive!!!" he said cheerfully for once.

"But... I know who I want.... I'm sorry Yuki to have made you and Kyou worry about me but, really I'm fine now and I'm ready to make my decision." she said giving a caring smile. "Right before the car hit me there was only one person in my mind that I wanted to be with and, I knew right then why that was.... Yuki I've chosen......"

~Meanwhile~

Kyou sat on the roof as happy as he could be. In fact he was so happy that he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer. "SHE'S ALIVE!!! I LOVE THAT WOMAN!!" he screamed aloud as he skipped around the roof thinking about how much she meant to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hehehehe I know yet another cliffy!!!! Anyway what do you all think?! Well the next chapter will probably be the last I don't know I might come out with a continuation ... it all depends I guess on how everyone likes the ending. Anyway Please review!!!!!

**__**

Ps. Thank you for all the reviews!!!! *cries on the reviewer's shoulder* It's all so inspirational!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

[An: THis chapter is really, really short.... but I didn't want to keep you all in supense anymore! Anyway I lied there is one more chapter and then that will be the end of my story! *starts crying* i'm going to miss everyone!]

"Doctor I promise you he was only excited! He isn't crazy!" Kazuma persauded Shigure's 'doctor'. 

"Yeah!!! I'm not crazy just happy! What's wrong with people these days, nobody can tell the difference?!" Shigure laughed trying his best to sound sane.

"Well I would like to keep him here over night, but given the circumstances... I suppose I can let it slide." The doctor said smiling at Kazuma.

"Thank you... I'll make sure he's on his best behavior!" Kazuma said dragging Shigure out of the room and up to ICU to see how Akito was doing.

~Meanwhile~

"CLEAR!!!" the doctor shouted as he attempted to bring Akito back into the living world. "Come.. ON!! Damn it!!! Clear!!!" he screamed as he shocked Akito for the last time. beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp......... Just as everyone thought he was gone.... beep.. beep... beep.. beep.... "His pulse is steady!!!! he's gonna make it!!!" the doctor shouted triumphantly.

~~~~~Now what you've all been waiting for!~~~~~[an: she's already told him who she wants.. i just wanted to toture you all a little by not telling you just yet!]

As Yuki walked out of Tohru's room smiling he bumped into Kyou in the hall. "Oh.. Kyou... Tohru want to see you." He said smirking at cat. "I'm going to go tell everyone that she's awake i'll be back in a little while." he said smiling broadly now at the cat.

As Kyou walked into the room, he felt his heart speed up as he saw Tohru's tears.

"Kyou.... I have something to tell you... I've made my decision.... about who i..... want to be with." she said quietly looking down at her bandaged hands.

"FORGET IT!! You just got out of a coma.. because you were trying to follow your heart!!! Look if it is really that hard on you I want you to be with Yuki..... I hate him but, I know.... he loves you... and he'll....... keep you safe!! You don't want me... I'm no good for you!" Kyou said trying to give her a way out of the nightmare.

As Tohru grabbed Kyou's hand and looked up at him with weepy eyes, she said "but... Kyou.. your not listening... I know who I want! I want.... I want.............................. YOU!" she cried as she tightly queased Kyou's hand keeping him from leaving the room. "Kyou... you're all i saw right before... the car hit me! And.... and when I was in the coma... I felt your spirit... it was... crying.... i could feel it drawing me... near you.... I woke up for you!!!... please... please.... stay with... me.... I love you Kyou Sohma! I want you! You're the one for me!!!!" Tohru cried as she looked up at him, her eyes begging him to say something. 

"You..... you... chose me?..." he felt hot tears burn his eyes as he bent down... "I love you too.... you... saved me... again... i love you.." he whispered gently as he kissed her lips and caressed her hand.

As they sat quietly by each other both in tears.... laughing at how.. long it had taken them to fall in love completely, they realized that they had started their own Fruits Basket... becuase they now both belonged somewhere..... with each other. {an: to corny?}

~~~~~~~~

As Yuki began to look for the others, he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened!

~Last Flashback!~

__

"Yuki I've chosen... Kyou... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said starting to cry.

"No.. It's all right Miss Honda." he said fighting the tears.

"NO it's not OK! You're mad....at me .. your even back to calling me 'Miss Honda'! I'm sorry Yuki... but I know there is someone out there for you too... I know you'll find her... I know you will." she said fiercely crying.

"Mis... Tohru.. I'm not angry.. I'm just upset that's all.... but.... You're alive that is all that really matters now." he said whiping her tears away.

"I know you'll find her.. and she'll be better for you... than I ever would... I promise you that." she said still crying.

"no one will ever be better for me than.... you were." Yuki said feeling another tear roll down his pale cheek.

"Yuki... don't you feel it?... Can't you see.. that You and I... aren't really in love? Can't you see that it is more of a friendship.... It always was... I feel as though we are brother and sister..... Please tell me you feel it too??.... When you see me.... would you rather kiss me or protect me? When you see that i'm cold... would you rather give me your coat or hold me for warmth? Please... tell me you feel this way... I'm sorry if I hurt you... but my brother (she's talkin about Yuki) once told me.... to follow my heart... and I have." she said hoping he'd feel the same.

The longer Yuki sat quietly thinking about what she had said... the more he realized .... she was right! I wanted to protect more than kiss... I wanted to give her my coat more than hold her.... How could I have missed it?!

As he gently took her hand he smiled and said "Family Forever!" He said kissing her hand.

"Thank you for understanding! thank you!" she said bursting into tears of joy.

"no thank you,... Sister..."" he said as he headed out the door.

~End Flashback!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hi! I'm really sorry for those of you who wanted Yuki or a trio... really sorry.... but ... . i had the hardest time writing Tohru and Yuki's love scences.... I just felt like Kyou and Tohru came much more natural to me.... Sorry! Anyway I hope Everyone Liked it anyway... CAn't you tell I was in a sappy mood? Anyway please review!!!

Ps. *dramatically hugs reviewers* I love you all thank you for so much support! 


	13. What Happened next?

Last Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! :(

[An: If you were wondering what happened after Tohru chose Kyou.... read!!!!!]

Akito made a full recovery and died of natural causes two days after Tohru and the gang graduated. Before he died he made peace with Tohru and didn't bother to punish Kyou or Shigure.

Hatori became the head of the family after Akito's demise. He also began seeing his new nurse named Helga. (don't ask.) They married happily and had one girl which they named Kana.

Shigure lived a long life as a happy bachelor. He never did live that whole 'mental ward' thing down though.

Kagura was hurt at first with Kyou being with Tohru but soon got over it when she noticed someone who was right under her nose. She fell in love and had 2 children.

Momiji became a educational speaker for lost teens. He was the last of the gang to die and lived life to the fullest.

Hiro and Kisa eventually admitted how they felt about each other. Although they never married they lived together for 12 years until Hiro died...... (happy ;)

Haru finally admitted to Hatori that Hana knew about the curse. Hatori said that as long as Hana could keep the secret she could stay with Haru as long as she wanted, and that is exactly what she did. Hana and Haru married for 2 years and then divorced because Hana realized that Haru was only appealing in his Black form. Haru finally found someone else to love after 3 years of being a bachelor... he married again to Uo who could always make up for his white side. they never had any children.

Yuki went to college and eventually became a photographer. Aya and Yuki eventually set there differences aside and became very close. He fell in love with Kagura shortly after graduation. They married and had 2 little boys named Yuki junior and Alfred. Kagura and Yuki lived a very happy life with there kids.

Tohru became a gourmet chef and, Kyou became a martial arts trainer. After Graduation Kyou couldn't bare the thought of spending anytime away from Tohru and proposed to her. They married on a warm day in spring. Tohru and Kyou had 1 child. The girl was born to die like Akito was but lived to the age of 42. She was a much better person than Akito because she had good parents. Kyou and Tohru lived every day together until they both died together at age 71.

Sunbeam lived 11 long years with her loving parents Kyou and Tohru. She never ate any mice :) or rats :) 

End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well Its over :( I miss it already!!! Anyway what did you all think? did you like my story?? please Review!!!! 

****

Ps. Thank You all so much for reviewing my first Fanfic ever!!!! Thank you all so much!!!


End file.
